Completely Irresistible
by DreamingOfParadise
Summary: One shot: Carlisle Cullen is Bella Swan's boss, somebody who she's always been attracted to. Will their relationship go any further?


**As you probably know, this was previously a multiple chapter story but I couldn't continue with it, so it's now a one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Completely Irresisitible**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and promptly grimaced, noticing the time. It was the third time this week that I'd slept late and I was becoming fed up of rushing out the door, half dressed and nibbling at some burnt toast.

Despite this, it was all worth it in the end, mostly because I actually _loved _going into work. There was only one reason for that and he is like an angel reincarnated.

See the effect he has on me? He makes me turn all cheesy.

The 'he' that I'm talking about is my boss, Carlisle Cullen. He is absolutely wonderful. Wonderful as in _unbelievably_ good looking and surprisingly kind natured. He has luscious, wavy blond hair and a creamy complexion, complimented by beautiful brown eyes and perfect features. He always dresses smartly, wearing light colours and a jumper that I always find myself staring at.

On top of this, he's fantastically polite and treats everyone with an incredible amount of respect; he's a complete gentleman. His voice is always soft yet he manages to draw everyone in, especially me. _And_, he lets everyone call him Carlisle, as though we're all his friends.

It's a shame I want to be more than that.

I constantly find myself being attracted towards him. I can't help it anymore. He's just completely irresistible.

At first I felt horrendously awful; I'd always frowned upon those kind of people that have inappropriate crushes, yet here I am shamelessly lusting after my boss. I even considered leaving my job, to save myself some dignity. I actually went to tell Carlisle, but he managed to persuade me to stay and, during that time, there was a hidden emotion that I remember being in his eyes, and my heart fluttered like crazy.

Ever since that moment, I've had a_ tiny_ inkling that Carlisle _may _be attracted to me, too. I know it's far-fetched and probably not true at all, but I do catch him glancing over at me every now and then. Besides, even if I'm on the complete wrong path, a girl can still fantasise. And I do. On a regular basis, actually.

Most of the time it's when I'm supposed to be working. I find myself sitting at my desk, staring hopelessly into his office and having a little daydream. He caught me once and responded with a small grin, something that I can still picture clearly in my mind now. He's just so calm and collected all the time with his outward appearance, and I've always wanted to know if that's what he's like outside of work as well.

I started up my truck and my teeth chattered violently because of the ridiculously freezing temperature. My breath was showing in front of me and I grabbed my gloves, trying in vain to keep warm. The car heater had stopped working months ago, so it didn't really help. Stupid piece of junk.

When I finally reached the office, I practically sprinted towards the doors, nearly losing my balance on the icy path. Luckily, a pair of strong hands caught me and I shivered some more when I realised who they belonged to.

"Oh... M-Mr Cullen," I stuttered, managing a smile.

"Bella, you know full well that you can call me Carlisle," he said, smiling back at me. His face was alarmingly close to mine and I could even feel his breath on my face. My legs should have turned to jelly.

"S-Sorry," I said through chattering teeth.

"We'd better get inside," he said, heading towards the doors. "It's not too pleasant out here this morning."

"Tell me about it," I replied, walking by his side. I couldn't help taking in his appearance; he was also wearing gloves, along with a tight buttoned coat that suited him perfectly. He had a dark scarf tied around his neck and I even found _that_ attractive. I didn't know what was wrong with me...

We walked into the elevator and the air around me was prickling. It wasn't long before his smooth voice filled the cramped space.

"How are you today?" he asked politely. "You seem a little occupied in your thoughts."

Ha, you don't know the half of it.

"Yeah, I'm great actually," I said, smiling at him. "Just a little tired. I keep waking up late."

He chuckled. "Ever thought of investing in an alarm clock?"

He was teasing me and I loved it.

"That's a good idea," I smirked. "I might have to get one after work."

We stopped on a floor a few below ours and a flood of people came into the elevator, forcing me to shuffle backwards and be pushed against Carlisle. I looked up at him and smiled apologetically, feeling myself blush. Our hands momentarily brushed together at one point and it felt all shivery and wonderful.

After a few tense moments, the elevator stopped again and another bunch of people squeezed in, causing me to be pushed even further backwards. My face was now somehow against Carlisle's shoulder and I relished in the warmth and softness of his coat. His chest was rising and falling slowly with each breath and I could even smell his aftershave. I inhaled deeply, trying to place the scent.

We eventually reached our floor after what felt like an eternity, and we stepped out together. The walk along the corridor was silent and we eventually reached the office.

"I'll speak to you later, Bella," he said, heading towards his own room. He seemed a little preoccupied in his thoughts too, but I still felt a small thrill because of his words. This thrill disappeared swiftly when I reached my desk. I was being stupid and over-analysing things _again_.

I sighed and switched on my computer, running through what needed to be done today in my head. It consisted of mainly boring and monotonous tasks but I carried on regardless, counting down the minutes until my lunch break.

***

The morning passed _unbearably_ slowly, although there were some interesting moments. On several occasions, I found myself staring towards Carlisle's office and noticed the outline of his figure standing next to the blinds. I could have sworn I saw his brown eyes looking in my direction but shook my head, telling myself I was imagining things. Of course I was.

I looked over in his direction plenty of times and realised that he was pacing up and down the room a lot. He was usually there on the phone or working on his computer, but today he couldn't seem to concentrate on his work. This caused a bubble of interest in my mind, and I somehow managed to frequently type my thoughts up into the article. I had to hastily delete them out of paranoia and embarrassment, sounding like I was attacking my keyboard.

But there was no denying it; Carlisle was certainly distracted by something today.

I was stupidly curious. It really was _none_ of my business... It was probably something to do with his personal life or something work related.

But I was dying to know.

The morning dragged on forever and, when it was finally half twelve, I rose up quickly from my seat and began gathering my things together. As I turned around, I was a little shocked to see Carlisle standing there behind me, looking awkward but still smiling warmly.

"Oh!" I gasped, feeling a little flushed. "Didn't see you there."

His lips tugged into a tiny smile. "Bella, I was wondering if I could see you in my office?"

My mind was racing already.

"Uh, of c-course," I managed.

I could barely walk properly and, as I took a seat and sat down, I glanced at Carlisle who was standing in the doorway of his office, watching and waiting patiently until all the people filed out of the room. Once he was satisfied, he turned around and closed the door behind him, giving me another quick smile. His teeth were absolutely wonderful...

He then locked the door. _Locked_ it with his key and placed it in his pocket.

I could barely breathe.

I watched with a dry mouth as he walked around, drawing all the blinds and leaving us alone in the completely secluded, private room. My mind was conjuring up really wrong ideas now, and I hated myself for it. I was being so ridiculous.

He finished after a while and took a deep breath before sitting down beside me. I took in what he was wearing today and was once again dazzled. He had lightly pin-striped trousers and a blue shirt with a darker tie, and once again I was under his charm. It didn't really take much.

I wasn't sure if he was aware of me watching because he was sat there, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the table with a puzzled expression, like he was having an internal debate.

All of a sudden, he looked up and nodded to himself. I watched him, completely transfixed.

"Bella."

He dragged out the final syllable of my name and I had to close my eyes because of how right it sounded. His gaze was locked with mine and I watched how his perfect lips opened and closed as he deliberated what to say next.

"I... I can't stop myself anymore."

I swallowed, not quite sure about what he meant. I knew what I _wanted _him to say but that couldn't ever happen.

However, the weird thing was that Carlisle _never _stuttered.

"I'm sorry, s-sir?" I asked.

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath. He then decided to start pacing around like he always does, and I watched him curiously. He looked almost... nervous?

I stood up, walking over to him. "Carlisle? Is there something wrong?"

He turned around, his eyes widening when he was surprised to see me so close to him. I could hear his every breath and even see the pupils in his eyes as he met my stare. They were dilated.

Then, everything happened very quickly.

His lips suddenly crushed against mine and unleashed a powerful wave of desire within me. I was stunned for a moment but soon kissed passionately back, hungry to taste him and feel him against me. When he noticed my eager response, his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We fitted together perfectly.

My hands ran through his hair as our kiss frantically deepened and I was in awe at the silky feel.

He pushed me gently against a filing cabinet and I gasped at the cool feel of the metal against my bare legs.

"Bella..." he murmured, placing kisses along my jaw now. I closed my eyes at the sensation, still puzzled by what was happening. I wasn't going to complain, though.

His hair brushed against my cheek as he kissed my neck. His lips felt unbelievable against my skin and I felt an intense longing for him. This wasn't enough.

We broke apart at that moment, looking into each other's eyes. His expression had changed; it was no longer worried, but full of lust and a definite need. I must have looked the same because he spun me around and placed me on the desk, scattering a few of the papers and pens off with a swift movement of his arm. I was vaguely aware of his expensive computer as I led back and he climbed on top of me, carefully managing his weight and kissing me again. My hands felt along his muscular back and his tie draped onto my body; I quickly undid it and threw it to the floor. My shoes slipped off my feet and I reached for the buttons on his shirt, frantically fumbling around. He continued to press his lips on me, leaving tingles from his touch.

I was just thinking about where we were, when he suddenly began to kiss my chest. My thoughts soon disappeared.

"Bella..." he mumbled against me, and his voice was raspy and shaken.

"Carlisle..." I whispered back, still stunned at what we were doing.

I knew it was too good to be true, because there was a sudden loud knock on the door. We both froze and Carlisle collapsed against me in shock. His cheek pressed lightly against mine.

"Who is it?" I whispered, breathing heavily.

"I don't know..." he frowned, pushing himself upwards. He held out a hand for me and I quietly stood upright, reaching for my shoes. I passed him his tie and he smiled slightly as he was doing up his buttons.

"Who is it?" he called, and I couldn't help giggling at his ruffled hair. I didn't want to think about what I looked like.

"It's me, Jessica. Jessica Stanley. I need to ask you about an article..."

She trailed off and I chewed on my lip, peeking at Carlisle. He met my gaze with an equally worried look, and I considered jumping out the window to escape.

Not a good idea considering we're about five floors up.

"I'm going to have to let her in," he whispered.

"What?" I mouthed. "Are you insane?"

He smirked a little. "How do I look?"

I took in his appearance. Beautiful. Inhuman. Like a God.

"You look fine," I answered. "What about me?"

He looked me up and down, smiling as he did so. "You might want to smooth your skirt."

I did so and took a deep breath as he headed towards the door.

"Just go along with me," he said.

I nodded nervously.

"Ready?" he whispered.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be."

He opened the door.

"Miss Stanley," he stammered when she entered the room. I felt awfully vulnerable and exposed, as though she knew _exactly_ what had happened. "How... how nice to see you."

My gaze kept drifting off towards Carlisle who was looking and probably feeling equally as awkward as myself.

"I...I was just wondering about some sheets," she said, and her gaze travelled downwards. I noticed the contents of Carlisle's desk were scattered on the floor and winced; how had we forgotten about_ that_?

"There was... a- a gust of wind," I said suddenly. "Ruined everything, didn't it C-Carlisle?"

He nodded along frantically. "Yes. Very... annoying."

Jessica didn't look impressed. "Okaaay. Anyway, are the sheets here?"

Carlisle swallowed. "How about I get them to you after lunch? Miss Swan and I have some... unfinished business."

I coughed and he glanced at me; my cheeks automatically flushed.

"Sure," Jessica replied slowly. "See you later, then."

She closed the door quietly behind her and we stood in silence for a long time. I heard her heels clacking along the floor, followed by the buzz of the elevator. I eventually pulled my eyes towards Carlisle and smiled uncontrollably. He moved his hands towards the door handle and clicked the lock shut once more.

"That was close," I grinned.

"Very," he smirked.

"It's a shame," I whispered, smoothing down my skirt. "I really do need to get something to eat..."

"Well," he said, moving quietly towards me. "I'm sure this won't take long."

"Really?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm a very fast worker."

His lips placed themselves on mine once more and I relished in the feeling. I was certainly going to look forward to work even more now...


End file.
